A dormir debout
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Cette fic se déroule après la découverte d'Olivia dans JACKSONVILLE. A/U possible. Supputations de toutes sortes.
1. Prologue

**A ****dormir debout**

_FRiNGE_ ne m'appartient (malheureusement) pas.

Note : Après JACKSONVILLE. Supputations. Possible A/U.

*

PROLOGUE

*

Il entendait la télévision hurler de l'autre côté du mur. C'était presque reposant. Dans l'après-midi, quand il était revenu dans sa chambre avec son bac à glaçons plein, il avait aperçu sans vraiment y faire attention un couple plus très jeune mais très amoureux et surtout passablement éméché. Ils traversaient le parking en titubant et s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre en parlant fort et en éclatant de rire tous les deux pas. Ils venaient louer une chambre au Perdue Lodge, le motel miteux de Caroline du Sud où il avait échoué la veille.

Il soupçonnait le réceptionniste de les avoir casés dans la chambre voisine pour l'emmerder. Il faut dire que leur première rencontre n'avait pas été très facile. Il était fatigué, non en fait il n'était pas fatigué, il était lessivé, épuisé, moralement et physiquement. Il ne demandait rien d'autre que s'effondrer sur un lit, n'importe quel lit, ce qui ne devait a priori pas spécialement poser de problème dans un motel où toutes les chambres étaient libres. Et qui plus est dans un motel construit au milieu de nulle part à quelques kilomètres de la frontière avec la Géorgie. Mais il avait fallu qu'il lutte pour avoir sa clé. Le type de l'accueil n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis des lustres et n'était pas pressé de lui donner le précieux sésame. Il avait eu droit à l'histoire du patelin en détail. Il avait coupé court avant que le type ne remonte à la vente des territoires indiens et surtout avant de tomber dans les pommes, et la transaction s'était soldée par une prise de bec violente. Il avait tourné les talons poursuivi par des réflexions acides sur les nordistes qui ne comprenaient rien au vrai sens de la vie et auraient dû perdre la guerre, c'est sûr.

En quittant Boston, il était bien décidé à ne jamais remettre les pieds en Nouvelle Angleterre mais cette algarade intempestive lui faisait reconsidérer sa fuite vers le sud. S'il avait été plus avisé, il aurait trouvé refuge au Canada, mais en quittant Allston, il avait laissé le hasard lui indiquer la direction. Carrefours et échangeurs l'avait guidé vers l'ouest et vers Newton et la 95.

Il était revenu chez Walter comme un fou et il avait jeté en vrac dans le coffre du break décati ses vêtements et tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main qu'il avait amassé depuis un an et demi. Chez Walter. C'était presque comique. Au moment où il se faisait enfin à l'idée d'avoir un vrai chez soi et un bout de famille, et pourquoi pas une vraie copine, les derniers événements le confortaient dans l'idée que s'installer, c'était décidément un mauvais plan. Il était habitué à changer de vie sans préavis et à laisser derrière lui les bagages inutiles. Et pourtant, c'était la première fois de sa vie d'adulte qu'il rechignait à laisser derrière lui quoique ce soit de personnel. L'idée que Walter puisse simplement avoir en sa possession quelque chose qu'il aurait touché à un moment quelconque lui était insupportable. C'était débile, mais il avait le droit de se comporter comme un débile. Ce droit, et bien il l'avait gagné, et sans le savoir. Il voulait effacer toute trace de son passage à Boston. Il avait quand même pris le temps de déposer devant la librairie un paquet de livres qu'il avait ficelé dans du papier kraft avec un mot pour Markham. Il l'avait calé sur le côté de la grille du magasin et avec un peu de chance, son vieux pote les trouveraient à l'ouverture.

Après avoir roulé jusqu'au petit matin, il avait finalement quitté l'Interstate 95 pour s'enfoncer dans les terres. Dès qu'on délaissait les grands axes, on allait à la rencontre du sud profond avec ses paysages figés dans le temps. Le Comté de Barnwell ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Quelques maisons de maître à colonnades rappelaient un passé antérieur à la Guerre de Sécession, et la population était rare mais affable.

Il souleva le rideau miteux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, surpris de voir que la nuit tombait. Au moins, la télé couvrait le bruit des ébats voisins. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté depuis 3 heures de l'après-midi. Au moins la télé qui gueulait dans la chambre de droite couvrait les râles et les hululements des alcoolos de celle de gauche. Ils ne devaient pas carburer qu'au bourbon. Le Viagra, bête noire des voyageurs et des évangélistes. Cette pensée idiote amena un sourire sur son visage défait.

Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea dans la pénombre. Le choc répété du bois de lit contre la cloison lui vrillait la tête. Les candidats d'American Idol s'époumonaient de l'autre côté. Une voiture vint faire demi-tour dans le parking et les pleins phares balayèrent son lit, lui arrachant un juron. Il se mit le bras sur les yeux. Même avec les rideaux tirés, le néon qui signalait aux automobilistes à des miles à la ronde le motel perdu inondait la pièce de lumière par intermittence. En premier, les néons verts qui indiquaient _Perdue Lodge_ clignotaient quatre fois assez rapidement. Puis le _(no) Vacancies_ en rouge, qui ne clignotait lui que deux fois et restait allumé quelques secondes de plus avant de s'éteindre. Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, les deux néons se rallumaient ensemble une dizaine de secondes, puis se remettaient à clignoter plein pot, toujours ensemble. De son lit, porte et fenêtre fermées, il les entendait même grésiller, signe que les starters allaient bientôt lâcher. Et puis le cycle recommençait. Ça le rendait tout simplement marteau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il se releva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Mais dans la petite pièce carrelée qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, de gênant, le bruit de la ventilation mécanique contrôlée devenait intolérable. Il fit couler de l'eau froide et s'aspergea la tête et les bras en évitant de rencontrer son reflet dans la glace. Hirsute, les yeux rouges et cernés, la barbe trop longue, il était devenu en 3 jours l'ombre de lui-même. Après le réceptionniste qui aurait pu jouer dans _Psychose_, il s'attendait à tout moment à voir débarquer une armée de morts-vivants ou un bataillon de malfrats venus se planquer après une attaque à main armée qui aurait mal tourné. Sauf que dans son cas, c'était plus compliqué. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas échapper à son passé. Et il ne pensait pas ça à la légère. Bien sûr, il savait bien qu'il était encore en état de choc, il reconnaissait les symptômes. Ça ne changeait rien au fait que rien ne serait jamais plus être pareil.

Pour couronner le tout, mais il s'y attendait un peu, en dépit, ou à cause de son épuisement, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis l'avant-veille. Obnubilé par l'idée de ne laisser aucune trace, il n'avait même eu la présence d'esprit d'embarquer les flacons de barbituriques et autres psychotropes que Walter gobait comme des M&M's à longueur de journée. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours essayer d'aller faire du charme à l'employée de nuit du drugstore du coin pour obtenir ce qu'il lui fallait sans avoir d'ordonnance mais il savait déjà que c'était peine perdue. L'employée serait sûrement un employé à cette heure-ci, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le courage de reprendre la voiture, même pour aller manger quelque chose. Il aurait dû s'acheter un minimum de nourriture avant de s'arrêter à Perdue Lodge. La machine en sentinelle à côté de la réception ne crachait que du soda tiède et des chips dont la date de péremption était dépassée depuis le siècle dernier.

Au moins, il lui restait quelques bouteilles de whisky et deux packs de bière, il ne mourrait pas de soif. Il rinça le bac à glaçons et sortit de la salle de bain. Dans la chambre voisine, les occupants continuaient leur marathon infernal. Il prit la clé sur la table de nuit et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dieu merci, la machine à glace fonctionnait à plein régime. Il remplit le bac et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit le hayon, attrapa un sac de voyage, deux bouquins qu'il avait commencés avant de passer dans la quatrième dimension et retourna vers sa chambre. Des bruits de voix venaient de la réception. Apparemment, ce type s'engueulait avec tout le monde. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche arrière. Il cala le bac à glaçon contre sa hanche, lâcha le sac et par habitude vérifia sur l'écran l'identité de son correspondant.

Olivia. Pour la 948ème fois depuis l'avant-veille. Il appuya sur la touche de renvoi et empocha le téléphone. Il fallait absolument qu'il transfert son carnet d'adresse sur la carte d'un téléphone prépayé dès le lendemain. La première chose qu'elle avait dû faire, c'était de tracer son GPS. Mais son passé, enfin celui qu'il maîtrisait, "son passé douteux" comme elle l'appelait au temps où il pouvait encore lui faire confiance, ce passé l'avait rendu parano. Il avait désactivé le GPS à hauteur de Philadelphie et n'avait pas utilisé son portable depuis.

Mais elle travaillait pour le Bureau, si elle voulait le trouver, elle en avait les moyens. Pour l'instant, elle essayait de lui faire croire que personne n'était sur ses talons. Normal. Il aurait fait la même chose avant de lancer la cavalerie pour l'assaut final. Avec tout ce qu'il savait sur la Fringe Division et le Projet, ils n'allaient pas le laisser s'évanouir dans la nature. Et si le Bureau ne le rattrapait pas, Massive Dynamic et cette chère Ms Sharp s'en chargerait. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle était forcément au courant de son kidnapping. Elle se souvenait de lui enfant. Elle devait même connaître l'autre Peter, le vrai. Ce qui le tuait littéralement, c'était de penser que sa mère aussi devait savoir. Sauf que techniquement, ce n'était même pas sa mère. Sauf que si.

Il balança le sac par terre, ouvrit la porte de la chambre, le poussa avec le pied à l'intérieur et s'enferma, s'apprêtant à passer une troisième nuit sans sommeil. Son verre à la main, il coinça une couverture devant la fenêtre pour occulter l'enseigne et cala la télé sur une chaîne d'infos en continu. Il réduisit le volume au minimum, ce qu'il cherchait c'était surtout des images d'immeubles qui se volatilisent ou de bébés à deux têtes.

Vers 3 heures du matin, la télévision qui s'arrêtait de hurler le fit sursauter. Il se rendit compte que le silence régnait aussi dans la chambre voisine. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le silence et la pénombre. Quand son verre lui échappa, il tomba sur la moquette qui étouffa le bruit de la chute. Mais il dormait déjà.


	2. Révélation

**A dormir debout**

_FRiNGE_ ne m'appartient (malheureusement) pas.

Note : Après JACKSONVILLE. Supputations. Possible AU.

**-1- REVELATION  
**

Elle dépassa la maison des Bishop et arrêta la voiture. Pendant le trajet, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Cette fois, cette sortie était différente. C'était la première fois que Peter lui demandait de venir le chercher. Il voulait parader devant Walter, lui montrer qu'il écoutait ses conseils. Elle n'était pas dupe. Walter était leur fan numéro un. Si ça ne dépendait que de lui, ils seraient déjà mariés, ils auraient une maison en banlieue et des triplés en route.

La question qu'elle se posait c'était plutôt de comprendre pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir le chercher, pourquoi elle était rentrée dans son jeu. Ils auraient pu se retrouver en ville sans faire de vague. Mais au lieu de ça, elle venait en voiture, Astrid babysittait Walter et il avait sans doute envoyé des faire-part à Broyles et Nina. Non, il l'avait fait exprès, forcément. Elle ne croyait pas trop à la théorie de l'acte manqué.

Boire un verre, ce n'était qu'un prétexte transparent, ils le savaient tous les deux. Rien n'avait changé pourtant, ils étaient déjà allés boire un verre ensemble des dizaines de fois. Elle avait même passé des nuits blanches à jouer au poker avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel et la quantité d'alcool consommée lors de leurs parties aurait suffi à booster la libido de la moitié du Connecticut. Rien ne s'était passé, et si l'idée l'avait effleurée, elle l'avait soigneusement rangée dans le recoin le plus sombre de sa tête, en vrac avec les souvenirs de ses autres relations manquées. Inutile de gâcher leur belle amitié comme on disait dans le genre de romans que lisait Rachel. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait ce soir. Elle s'examina une dernière fois dans le miroir de la voiture et fut incapable de se donner une note sur une échelle de 10. Probablement la moyenne, pensa-t-elle agacée en claquant le miroir. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que de tomber sous le charme de ses partenaires et ça la rendait folle de refaire sans arrêt les mêmes erreurs.

Jamais deux sans trois, aurait dit Rachel. Oui sans doute, mais les relations de boulot qui deviennent des relations tout court, elle avait déjà donné. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça. Avec Lukas, elle avait vécu un enfer, surtout quand il l'avait larguée. John lui avait menti depuis le début et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était mort. Elle était certaine de deux choses : elle ne voulait plus se faire larguer, et elle ne voulait pas que Peter meurt. En réalité, elle était même certaine de trois en fait. Il l'avait attirée depuis le début avec ses airs de petit garçon et son passé trouble. Evidemment, qu'il soit intelligent ne gâchait rien. Aujourd'hui, elle avait bien envie de sauter le pas, alors pourquoi attendre ?

Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi n'importe quand, elle n'était pas invincible. En fait, ils pouvaient tous disparaître demain. Techniquement, elle était morte quelques mois plus tôt. Non seulement elle n'avait jamais réussi à en parler avec Peter, mais cela ne l'avait pas fait flancher. Elle avait refusé de se rapprocher de lui. Au contraire, elle avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Ils avaient espacé les parties de cartes, tellement qu'ils ne jouaient plus jamais ensemble; elle sortait seule le soir et elle s'arrangeait toujours à la fin de la journée pour s'éclipser avant qu'il ne lui propose une sortie. Elle pensait que tuer son partenaire lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mais c'était tout le contraire. C'est simple, si Charlie lui avait dit qu'elle serait là, devant cette porte, le cœur battant la chamade en attendant que Peter vienne lui ouvrir, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Et pourtant elle était là. Les évènements des derniers jours l'avait fait changer d'avis. La vie était trop courte pour avoir ce genre d'hésitations.

Elle avait fait l'effort de se changer, de détacher ses cheveux. _Pomponne-toi_, c'est ce que ferait Rachel. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps, elle avait peur d'en faire trop. Elle avait préféré ne pas en faire assez. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment un rencard. En attendant, elle était là devant sa porte, prête à tomber dans les pommes et les entendait se chamailler comme deux collégiens.

"Si j'avais le choix, tu ne serais même pas là."

"Ah bon… Mais je serais où alors ?"

"Je sais pas… Chicago ?"

Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle se prit à espérer que la pénombre suffisait à cacher son émoi. C'était idiot car la lumière de l'entrée l'aveuglait. Elle sentit des picotements sur son visage et une explosion de chaleur dans son estomac. Oui, c'était vraiment un rendez-vous, pensa-t-elle avec l'impression désagréable de clignoter. Il allait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et s'il faisait le premier pas elle allait tomber dans le panneau. Un premier rendez-vous, voilà ce que c'était. Après des centaines de soirées passées dans des bars ou chez elle ou à l'hôtel à siroter du whisky en refaisant le monde et des tours de cartes, elle avait finalement la révélation. Elle n'arrivait même plus à s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et il avait l'air d'apprécier ce revirement à sa juste valeur. D'ailleurs, ça ne semblait pas le gêner de lui renvoyer le même sourire idiot comme un miroir. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils avaient été seuls ? Aussitôt, elle regretta de s'être posée la question car des images d'un caractère bien plus érotique que cette innocente situation s'imposèrent à son esprit.

"Hé, salut, entre."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et entra. Quand elle releva la tête, elle entendit distinctement disjoncter le fusible qui alimentait son petit cinéma personnel.

"Je connais un super resto juste à côté. On pourrait y aller à pied ?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il était parti en sautillant chercher dieu sait quoi en la laissant sur le pas de la porte, incapable de trouver une réponse à cette révélation dont il ignorait tout.

"Agent Dunham ?"

Walter ? Il osait s'interposer maintenant ?

_Il s'est rendu compte que je sais. Il ne pensait sans doute pas que ses petites expériences me feraient découvrir le pot aux roses. Il faut que je dise tout à Peter. Mais comment ? Pour la première fois, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ou plutôt si, je sais_.

"Olivia, s'il vous plait, ne lui dites rien."

_Si j'avais mon arme, je crois que je l'abattrais comme un chien._


	3. Disparition

**A dormir debout**

_Fringe ne m'appartient pas. Tant pis…._

_Note : __Après "The Man From the Other Side" supputations. Scène manquante._

**- 2 – DISPARITION**

L'eau ruisselait sur le pare-brise. Elle freina au dernier moment et s'arrêta au feu. Un crachin minable arrosait la région de Boston depuis la veille au soir et Olivia se prit à regretter d'être retournée chez elle pour se changer. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de ressasser le départ précipité de Walter la veille au soir. Après presque deux jours de veille ininterrompue, Walter avait déserté l'hôpital dès le réveil de son fils. C'était les faits, bruts, inconcevables. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait un bout de l'équation. Au cours de la journée qui avait précédé l'accident, Peter avait preuve d'une affection évidente pour son père. Cela crevait tout simplement les yeux qu'ils formaient enfin une vraie famille. Olivia pouvait sans mentir affirmer qu'elle avait été le témoin de ce miracle. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Walter était-il parti sans rien dire ? Pourquoi Peter refusait-il de lui parler ? Ils étaient partenaires. C'est à ça qu'elle était aussi censée servir, arrondir les angles, empêcher les tensions. Peter avait été clair. Il voulait voir Walter, et il voulait le voir seul. Cette demande l'avait surprise et même un peu blessée. Après tout, elle aussi n'avait guère quitté son chevet depuis son accident.

Puisqu'elle devait laisser les deux hommes discuter dans l'intimité, elle était descendue à la cafétéria pour essayer d'avaler autre chose qu'un centième café. Elle fixa d'un regard absent le feu qui s'éternisait au rouge en tapotant distraitement le volant. Ils auraient le temps d'en parler plus tard. L'essentiel était qu'il se soit finalement réveillé et qu'il aille bien. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis, mais les médecins les avaient assurés qu'il ne souffrirait d'aucune séquelle. Quelques contusions, rien de méchant. Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Depuis longtemps, elle avait appris à se méfier de l'attitude lénifiante des médecins. N'étaient-ils pas là aussi pour préparer les proches à l'éventualité d'un handicap possible ou pire d'un décès ? C'était un hôpital ordinaire, le corps médical ne devait pas être souvent confronté aux blessures des victimes de l'onde de choc provoquée par le passage entre deux univers parallèles. Broyles n'avait pas jugé bon de faire évacuer Peter chez Massive Dynamic en dépit des protestations énergiques de Nina Sharp et pour une fois, Walter l'avait soutenu à 500%. Il avait vraiment une dent contre William Bell.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle démarra. Les lumières de la ville, polarisées par les gouttes d'eau, se déformèrent sur le pare-brise sous l'effet de la vitesse et elle lâcha l'accélérateur avec un juron. Pas question de se servir du gyrophare à 4 heures du matin. Il n'y avait pas, plus, d'urgence. Elle regarda quand même l'écran de son téléphone par acquis de conscience pour la énième fois. La veille, Astrid avait juste eu le temps de la prévenir qu'elle s'occupait de ramener le docteur chez lui au moment où elle était en train de payer une fortune pour une salade fluo rachitique au comptoir de la cafétéria. Elle avait attrapé le soda et jeté la salade dans la plus proche poubelle avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Peter, craignant le pire.

Peter n'avait pas bougé. En l'entendant arriver en courant, il avait entrouvert les yeux et lui avait adressé un pâle sourire. Elle avait répondu machinalement avant d'avancer lentement dans la pièce. Elle s'était assise et elle ne s'expliquait pas comment c'était seulement possible, elle s'était endormie en lui tenant la main. A moment donné, il lui avait réclamé des glaçons, mais l'infirmière de nuit les avait remplacés par de l'eau gélifiée. Il avait accepté sans rechigner. Et puis il s'était rendormi. Elle avait plus au moins somnolé pendant quelques heures. Sur le coup de deux heures, elle avait décidé de rentrer pour vérifier son répondeur, prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Non pas que quiconque allait s'apercevoir d'un quelconque changement dans sa garde-robe, mais elle avait apprécié la longue douche chaude et les sous-vêtements propres.

Astrid lui avait laissé un message sibyllin sur son portable quand elle était encore à l'hôpital mais elle avait coupé le son pour ne pas réveiller Peter et elle avait manqué l'appel. Il était trop tard (trop tôt ?) pour la rappeler. Elle téléphonerait au matin de la chambre d'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Walter, elle serait déjà au courant. Elle tourna à droite sur Beacon Street et continua à vive allure. Quand elle se gara sur le parking du Mass General, il était presque 4 heures et demi. Elle coupa le contact, se lissa les cheveux, vérifia dans le rétroviseur qu'elle n'avait pas une tête de déterrée (bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu y faire grand-chose) et quitta son véhicule en soupirant. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle se disait que fumer une cigarette aurait peut-être été suffisamment efficace pour faire passer cette angoisse qui ne la quittait pas.

Elle n'était pas superstitieuse mais jamais deux sans trois et après ce qui était arrivé à John et Charlie, elle était prête à acheter toutes les pattes de lapin du monde pour que Peter reste sauf. Elle s'arrêta dans le hall, prit un café à la machine, hésita une seconde devant des tablettes énergétiques au distributeur automatique avant de rempocher ses dollars en secouant la tête. Manger. Il fallait qu'elle mange vraiment. Elle commanderait un vrai petit déjeuner ce matin et elle le prendrait avec Peter, pour une fois.

Ils avaient leurs habitudes le soir, bien que depuis le fiasco de leur "rendez-vous "manqué il y a quelques semaines, leurs rencontres s'espaçaient. Peter avait mis les choses au point comme aurait dit Rachel. Pas de ça entre eux. Rien qui puisse mettre en péril le fragile équilibre entre lui, son père et sa partenaire. Ça lui allait… tant qu'il n'arrivait rien à Peter. Elle patienta devant les portes de l'ascenseur, le regard fixé sur la diode immobilisée au dernier étage. A cette heure, les bruits étaient étouffés et rares. Les infirmières de nuit n'avaient pas encore fini leur garde, les malades dormaient et les visites n'étaient pas autorisées avant 9 heures. Mais quand on est agent du FBI, on est habitué à ce que la production du badge doré fasse des miracles et Olivia ne se souciait pas de l'horaire matinal. Elle savait que personne ne chercherait à l'arrêter. Elle allait prendre l'escalier quand les diodes se remirent à clignoter, indiquant la descente de la cabine. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait le voir dans quelques minutes, son impatience grandissait. Elle suivit des yeux la progression vers le 7ème étage et se précipita à l'extérieur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au poste infirmier d'où ne filtrait aucune lumière, dépassa les bureaux de l'accueil encore désert et marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à la chambre où elle l'avait laissé deux heures plus tôt.

Elle était vide. Elle ressortit pour vérifier le numéro et piqua un sprint vers le pool infirmier. Est-ce qu'on l'avait enlevé ? Est-ce que le coupable était l'homme mystérieux que Walter n'était pas parvenu à arrêter sur le pont deux jours auparavant ? Elle entra en coup de vent et alluma la lumière. Les néons clignotèrent, répandant une lumière blafarde. Les infirmières sortaient de leur sommeil en protestant.

"FBI. L'homme de la chambre 321, celui qui s'est réveillé hier soir ?"

Une voix étouffée lui répondit. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, blonde et robuste, étouffa un bâillement. "Il est parti."

"Quand ?"

"Il y a une bonne heure. Il a signé une décharge."

"Il a appelé un taxi quand il était au bureau," ajouta une autre qui s'étirait au milieu de la pièce, les mains posées à plat sur les reins. "Il nous a remercié et il est parti."

Olivia hocha la tête. "Rien d'autre ? Vous ne vous rappelez de rien d'autre ?"

"Il a dit qu'il fallait prévenir Olivia qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?"

"Oui. Merci." Elle recula vers la sortie et appela le portable de Peter. Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il ne réponde pas. Si Peter ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, il savait comment faire. Elle n'attendit pas l'ascenseur et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle démarra en trombe en direction d'Harvard. Elle savait déjà que Peter n'était pas au labo mais elle voulait vérifier par acquis de conscience.

Elle avait redouté ce moment depuis le début. Et voilà qu'il disparaissait quand elle s'y attendait le moins.


End file.
